Die Hard és vacsora
by gliades
Summary: Avagy John újabb (félig-meddig) kudarcba fulladt próbálkozása, hogy romantikus kapcsolatba kezdjen egy nővel, ami nem (igazán) várt fejleményekhez vezet.


John Watson büszke volt magára. Sikerült összehoznia egy randit Sherlock nélkül. A legfelemelőbb az volt, hogy csak rögtönzött és bevált. A detektív szerint Sarahval ment moziba. Az első téves információ a lány kiléte, hála Sherlock pocsék névismereteinek, a második hiba pedig a helyszín: Claraval fél nyolckor, egy étteremnél találkoztak (jó messzire a fent említett mozitól). John a karórájára pillantott. 7:30. Különös volt itt állni, a randevú helyszínén úgy, hogy Sherlock nem érkezik meg percre pontosan a lánnyal megbeszélt időpontban. Hiányzott. Mielőtt John végiggondolhatta volna ezt, megérkezett Clara és beléptek az étterembe.

John Watson rájött, hogy semmi oka sincs a büszkeségre. Sherlock Holmes egyedül ült egy asztalnál és amint beléptek rá szegezte a tekintetét. A vakító kék tekintetét. John pislogott párat és megpróbálta becsukni a száját.

-Mit láttál?-Clara követte John tekintetét, de nem látott semmi érdekeset.

-Semmi, csak a...egy...- _macskát_ -..mindegy. Az az asztal jó lesz?

Iszonyú kényelmetlen volt úgy enni, hogy Sherlock egy másodpercre sem vette le róla a szemét.Még akkor is, ha háttal ült neki. Szinte égette a bőrét. Miért nem tud olyankor így nézni rá, mikor nem randin van? Nem lehet így figyelni.

-Hogyan is mondtad, Clara?-most már nem csak Sherlock pásztázta őt gyanakvón.

Johnnak sikerült visszatérnie a beszélgetésbe, úgy is, hogy Sherlock még mindig bámulta. Újra büszke volt magára. Talán lesz egy normális randevúja. Még akkor is, ha Sherlock két asztallal odébb ül.

-Hozhatok valamit inni?-John felnézett a pincérre és majdnem hátraesett a székével. Sherlock. De mégis hogyan került át az asztalától az övékhez, pincérré változva úgy, hogy John mindvégig magán érezte a tekintetét?

A döbbent John helyett Clara rendelte meg az italokat. A döbbent John legszívesebben visszazavarta volna az elégedett Sherlockot a saját asztalához. Vagy a Baker Streetre. Vagy valahova jó messzire.

Pincér-Sherlock meg is hozta a rendelést. Teljesen hihető lett volna a szerepe, ha nem áll tíz percig szobormereven, tálcával a kezében Clara háta mögött, John-t fixszírozva. Többet is állt volna, de John csak tíz percig bírta, hogy ne nézzen fel rá. A szemébe.

-Köszönöm...az italokat. Leteheti-John legnagyobb meglepetésére Sherlockból pincér-Sherlock lett és lepakolta a tálca tartalmát. Aztán, John újabb meglepetésére, elment. Pár perc múlva újra megérezte a tekintetét.

A normális randevú álomképe akkor omlott össze Johnban, mikor Clara kiment a mosdóba. Sherlock, mintha csak a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne, sétált át hozzá és ült le Clara helyére.

-Sherlock!-legszívesebben kiabált volna. De ha a dolgok úgy történnének, ahogy ő szeretné, a lekiabálandó személy a Baker Streeten ücsörögne-Miért nem tudsz már békén hagyni? Miért nem lehet végre egy normális randim?

-Azt mondtad, moziba mész-a detetktív elegánsan figyelmen kívül hagyta a kérdéseket.

-Te mégis itt vagy-John haragos volt.

-Természetesen. Nem tudsz hazudni. A pupillád kitágult, hunyorítottál, az orrizmod egy kicsit összehúzódott, ráadásul a kezed is karba fontad, csak a legfeltűnőbbeket említve. Egyébként pedig csak rá kellett nézni a ruhádra: túl elegáns ahhoz a programhoz. Randira mész, fantáziátlan helyszínre, elegáns ruhában: étterem. Méghozzá a közelben, de közben egy olyan helyen, ahol nem fordulok meg gyakran, máskülönben miért lett volna a mozis hazugságod? Nyilvánvaló. Az egész.

John sejtette, hogy ha csak egyszer megpróbálna figyelni a detektívre, megértené a gondolatmenetét. Az egyetlen ami megakadályozta ebben, Sherlock volt. Pontosabban, a hangja. A második mondatnál elveszett és csak a kellemesen mély, lágy hangját tudta felfogni. Aztán pedig kinyögte, hogy fantasztikus. Akkor lett volna bajban, ha megkérdezik, mi a fantasztikus? Sherlock következtetései, Sherlock hangja vagy csak simán Sherlock?

Csak simán Sherlockot meglepte John reakciójának hiánya. Elmaradt az a bizonyos "fantasztikus", ugyanis John még Sherlock hangjának elemzésével foglalkozott. Aztán felnézett és elkerekedtek a szemei.

-Sherlock, menj vissza!

-Miért?

-A partnerem..., itt jön!

-Most én vagyok a partnered-jelentette ki Sherlock halálos nyugalommal-Na!

Az utóbbi szisszenés akkor szaladt ki a száján, mikor John úgy döntött, a vita hiábavaló és egy mozdulattal megragadta és az asztal alá nyomta a detektívet.

-És maradj is ott-sziszegte hozzá, aztán a következő pillanatban már Clarara mosolygott.

Sherlock a hosszú fehér terítő takarásában duzzogott. Lábait átkulcsolta és folytatta eddigi tevékenységét: a John bámulást. Végül is, ezen az estén a lábait még nem is néztze. Ilyen közelről végképp nem. Azzal Sherlock nekikezdett John lábainak tüzetes tanulmányozásába, miközben élénken figyelt a fölötte zajló beszélgetés minden szavára.

John Watson ugyanezt próbálta, a lábstírölős részt leszámítva. Clara macskáiról beszéltek és még a bámuló Sherlocknál is nehezebb volt a lábölelős Sherlock mellett bármire is odafigyelni. Na jó, nem ölelgetett, csak nekidőlt, de akkor is. Főleg, hogy épp Clara macskáiról beszéltek. Akik kiszámíthatatlanok. Hazahozzák a zsákmányt. Szétszedik a lakást. Szükség van a dicséretre. Zseni. Aranyos. Nem, nem, nem, ezek macskák, nem tanácsadó detektívek!

Sherlock figyelt. Egy darabig még csak beszélgettek. Aztán a nő keze közelebb csúszott Johnéhoz. Az asztal alatt is hallotta. John keze megfogta az övét. Sherlock érezte, ahogy John előrébb hajol és... BUMMM!

Sherlock az étteremben tartózkodó többi emberrel együtt akart felpattanni, aminek az lett a következménye, hogy jó alaposan beverte a fejét az asztalba. Clara másodszor sikkantott fel, mikor detektív feje kibukkant az asztal alól.

-Nyugalom, Clara..Jaj, ez csak egy, mindegy, megmagyarázom-a nő azonban kitépte a kezét Johnéból és csatlakozott a fejvesztett tömeghez. Sherlock megragadta John kezét és kicibálta, a fejvesztett tömegen át.

-Nem értem őket-nézett a detektív a fel-alá rohangáló emberekre-Ez csak egy bomba.

A szemközti épület lángokban állt.

-Ki csinálhatta?

Sherlock nem válaszolt.

-Nem tudod.

-De.

-Akkor ki csinálta?

Csend.

-Nem tudod.

-De.

-A francba, Sherlock, meddig akarod még ezt játszani?

-Eddig-azzal a tanácsadó detektív sarkon fordult és a következő utcában már fogott is egy taxit. John pedig kelletlenül követte.

-Gratulálok, megint sikerült tönkretenned a randimat!

Sherlock, aki az utcákat bámulta, elmosolyodott. John tovább duzzogott magában.

-Akkor sem tudod-nem bírta ki. Igen van valami, amit Sherlock Holmes nem tud, és ha más nem, hát akkor ez az.

-Mondtam, már, tudom, és ha elég okos lennél, már te is tudnád.

-Moriarty?

Sherlock felhorkantott.

-Ugyan már, mégis milyen alapon?

-Hát, ő szokott robbantgatni.

-Gondolkozz tovább, kinek állna szándékában robbantani a kis francia étteremmel szemben?

John tényleg gondolkodott, de semmilyen gonosztevő nem jutott az eszébe. Ettől megint hülyének érezte magát, ami Sherlock mellett szinte mindennapossá vált.

Másnap reggel már várta Lestrade hívását. Persze, Sherlockot kell keresnie, de John úgyis megy vele. Sherlock majd előadja a brilliáns és hibátlan következtetéseit, és végre ő is megtudja, ki robbantgatott. Ezzel a teóriával egyetlen apró, ám annál lényegesebb gond volt: Lestrade nem kereste őket. Meg is említette este Sherlocknak, mire a detektív csak vállat vont.

-De emberek haltak meg, Sherlock!

-Nem.

-Tessék?

-Nem, John, nem haltak meg.

-De hát, hogy..?

-Egy üres szoba volt, van pár sérült, de halottak nincsenek.

-Akkor tényleg nem értem. Kinek lenne bármi érdekeltsége ebben?

-Tudhatnád.

-Ugyan már, Sherlock, valószínűleg még csak nem is ismerem. Attól még, hogy te megjegyzel minden nevet, aminek bármi köze van a bűnözéshez, én nem...

-Ismered.

John leblokkolt.

-Ki van zárva.

-Fontosabb vagy neki, mint hinnéd.

John értetlenebbül bámult Sherlockra, mint valaha. A férfi kézbevette a hegedűjét és egy dallammal elzárkózott a külvilágtól.

Lehet, hogy Sherlock azt hitte, ettől a pár utalástól minden világossá válik John számára, de nem így volt. Egyáltalán nem. Ahogy újra visszagondolt mindenkire, tényleg mindenkire, nem tudta, kinek volt _ő_ a fontos. Mindenki számára csak egy üres fej volt a nagy és zseniális Sherlock Holmes mellett.

Az üres fej úgy döntött, csinál egy teát, hogy legalább valamennyire hasznosnak érezze magát. A vízforralóra várva újravette a tegnapi eseményeket, de egyedül az jutot eszébe, mennyire, de mennyire elfuserált randevú lett a kellemesen induló estéből. Mindez persze egy embernek volt köszönhető.

Szinte hozzászokott, hogy Sherlock mellett lehetelen kapcsolatban lenni, de a tegnapi akció még a detektívhez képest is nagy teljesítmény volt. Nemcsak sikerült kellemtlen helyzetbe hoznia és stressz alatt tartania az egész este alatt, a robbanás is pont a legjobbkor jött, hogy véget vessen a vacsorának. Elég drasztikus és drámai volt, pont mint maga Sherlock. A detektív mégse ered a tettes nyomába és úgy viselkedik, mintha mindent tudna (ez nem újdonság). Ez csakis úgy lehet, ha...

A vízforraló sípolt, John pedig befejezte a teakészítést, új keletű teoriáját latolgatva. Úgy döntött, nem olyan rossz tipp, megoszthatja a lakótársával is.

\- Sherlock...?

\- Hm? - a hegedűszó elhallgatott.

\- A robbanásról... Te csináltad?

Rövid szünet, aztán:

-Csodás, John, az első helyes következtetésed.

Johnnak leesett az álla. Mégis milyen messzire lehet elmenni, hogy az embernek tönkretegyék az estéjét?! Állt egy pár percig, amíg feldolgozta az információt (magát is meglepte, mennyire kevés idő kellett ehhez). Rá kellett jönnie, hogy a Sherlockkal eltöltött év sokkal rugalmasabbá tette a detektív...hm... _szokásaival_ kapcsolatban. Így csak rezignált arccal sóhajtott és bevitte a teáját a szétlőtt falú nappaliba. A graffiti smiley továbbra is vigyorogva figyelte, épp, mint a detektív.

-Moriarty rossz hatással volt rád-jegyezte meg John, ahogy leült a kedvenc fotelébe.

-Ó, nem, ennek semmi köze Moriartyhoz. Nem tőle jött az ötlet.

-Hanem kitől?

-Leginkább Mrs. Hudsoné a dicsőség, de azért neked is volt benne szereped.

-Mégis miben?

-Bekapcsolva hagytátok a tévét-Johnban derengeni kezdett a felismerés.

-Milyen filmet néztél meg?

-Die Hard. A harmadik. Szörnyen unalmas volt és kiszámítható, mindegyik rejtvény és a rendőr hülyébb volt talán Andersonnál is, mikor...-John nem próbált meg figyelni. Sherlock felrobbantotta egy ház negyedik emeletét, pusztán azért, hogy megakadályozza, hogy összejöjjön Claraval. A puszta tény elég ijesztő volt (akkor mégis miért érez valami kellemesen megnyugtatót?).

\- Ennyire kétségbe vagy esve?

\- Kétségbe esve? - úgy tűnt, a puszta feltételezés is vérig sérti Sherlockot – Én ugyan nem!

\- Tudod, attól még, hogy barátnőm van … barátnőm _lenne_ …. nem hagynálak itt. Ugyanolyan fontos vagy nekem.

\- Tudom – jelentette ki Sherlock, de mintha hiányzott volna a szokásos fellengzős felhang – De nem akarom, hogy barátnőd legyen.

John felnézett a fotelból a fölébe magasodó detektívre. Sherlock szörnyen céltudatosan nézett ki, amitől John aggódni kezdett. Sose lehet tudni milyen ötletet dédelget egy céltudatos Sherlock.

\- Itt vagyok neked én – jelentette ki.

\- Nézd Sherlock, a legjobb barátom vagy, de attól még szeretnék egy kapcsolatot. Nagyon régóta nem volt egy rendes romantikus estém, nem, még csak egy pillanatom se!

\- Megoldhatjuk.

\- Igazán? Örülök, ha megérted... - John szkeptikus maradt. Nem ez volt az első ilyen beszélgetése Sherlockkal és eddig semmi nem hozott változást a viselkedésében.

\- Angelo étterme nyitva van és elég népszerű hely a környéken. Múltkor nem sikerült befejezni a vacsoránkat, hála a taxisofőrnek, de mivel épp nincs új ügyem, ráérek.

Ó. _Ó._ Vagy úgy.

\- Mi történt John, eléggé vörös lettél... Lázas vagy? Akkor muszáj lesz elnapolnunk a vacsorát, nem kockáztathatjuk meg, hogy lebetegedjen az orvos.

\- Nem, nem jól vagyok.

\- Biztos?

\- Biztos.

\- Akkor jó a ma este – a mondat félig volt kérdés, félig kijelentés.

\- Programom az nincs, de...

\- Tudom. Mellesleg van programod, épp az imént beszéltük meg!

\- Sherlock!

\- John. Van bármilyen értelmes érved ellenvetésképp?

Szíve szerint John kapásból rávágta volna, hogy mással képzelte el a randevúit, de inkább csendben maradt. Kénytelen volt ráébredni, hogy nem viszolyog Sherlock javaslatától, sőt! A lehetőség, hogy egy kis időt töltsön a férfival, anélkül, hogy épp egy ügyön dolgoznának csábítónak hangzott. Na és ha az egészet romatnikus köntösbe bújtattjuk? John magában vállat vont. Még sose nézett tudatosan ilyen szemmel Sherlockra (nem is gondolta volna, hogy a "romantika" szerepel a szótárában), de a férfi a kezdetőktől fogva tagadhatatlanul vonzotta (ugyan mi másért egyezett volna bele, hogy egy első benyomás után összeköltözzenek?). Így történt, hogy John Watson, orvos és blogger végül is beadta a derekát.

Végeredményképp John Watson, hosszú ideje először, el tudott költeni egy nyugodt vacsorát, mindezt Sherlock Holmes társaságában, aki hosszú ideje először valóban elégedett volt. Mikor pedig Angelo az étlappal együtt lelkesen egy gyertyát is hozott, egyikőjük sem tiltakozott.


End file.
